


Saving Us

by maria_soederberg



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Bryce admires Dr Emery Harper; every one of his friends knows this, even his girlfriend Elizabeth Park does. But when Elizabeth makes accusation he doesn’t believe her first, and almost loses her, can he save their relationship?





	Saving Us

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Elizabeth Park 
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 16 minutes

“I know you did it, Park.” Harper confronts.

Elizabeth knows Harper is talking about the investigation. She debates what she will do now, talk or keep quiet.

“And what’s more, I know why you did it,” Harper adds. “Mrs Martinez was a wonderful woman. If I’d meet her when I was young and idealistic, I’d have been tempted to break the rules for her, too.” Harper explains.

Elizabeth heartbeat increases, her hands get sweaty. She really doesn’t know if she should tell Harper, deny it or just keep quiet. Elizabeth decided to not say a word. If she would deny it, she will probably just make it worse. Now, that she hasn’t said a single word, Harper can’t say she lied, because Elizabeth didn’t say anything; she neither denied nor confessed.

“I know you want to save everyone. Many doctors do, I did once before I was an administrator. But I’ve since grown familiar with the realities of this life. And the reality is that you can’t. I regret you’re learning that lesson the hard way.”

“I… I heard there was no evidence of what happened,” Elizabeth says after a short break of silence.

“There’s always evidence. And I will find it.” Harper says.

“You want me gone that badly?” Elizabeth wonders.

“No, I wanted to see you build on your potential and become a great doctor. But it’s too late for that. All I can do is use your mistake to show your fellow doctors that rules exist for a reason and that every decision has a cost. Unfortunately, your decision is one that may cost you your future…” Harper explains before leaving the room.

Elizabeth worried the whole time if anything comes out, she was worried that nothing will be on her side. But she never thought that Dr Harper Emery would do anything to get rid of Elizabeth. She doesn’t really know why Dr. Emery wanted it until one day when Elizabeth realises why she would do that.

Elizabeth was walking through the hall looking at the charts of the patient when she rounded the corner, she saw Dr Emery and Bryce coming out of the O.R. Bryce is his usual self, admiring the work of Dr Emery but Harper is different. She looks at him like there is no other man in this world. And that’s when everything clicks. Harper wants her gone because right now Elizabeth stands in the way of her and Bryce. And when Elizabeth loses her license she will no longer work here, and Harper can get Bryce.

Elizabeth watches them and turns around before any of them could see her. She enters the supply closet so they can pass her without knowing she was there. But of course, Elizabeth was not so lucky because Bryce entered the supply closet and he looks confused at her.

“Lizzy? Why are you here in the supply closet? Did something happen?” Bryce walks over, putting an arm around her waist while with the other one he puts her brown hair behind her ear.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Elizabeth responds, looking down onto Bryce scrub.

“Lizzy, it is bothering you so, please tell me, what is it?” He kisses her forehead.

Elizabeth takes a deep breath. “I think Dr Emery wants me gone so she can have you.”

Bryce narrows his eyes. “Why do you think that?”

“Have you seen the way she looks at you?” Elizabeth wonders.

“I did a great job in the surgery, so she admired my work.” Bryce clarifies.

“Nevermind, Bryce.” Elizabeth pushes him away and walks out of the supply closet leaving a bewildered Bryce behind.

The whole day when he tried to find a quiet moment she walked away. Even during lunch break when he sat down in front of her, she stood up and left the lunch break earlier. Bryce thought about what Elizabeth said but he can’t see what she means.

He knows that Elizabeth’s shift ends a few minutes after his so he waits at the front door waiting for her to leave the hospital but when she sees her, his heartbreaks. Elizabeth has a bag in her hand, tears streaming down her face. He walks over to her, cupping her face. “Baby, what is wrong?” Bryce searches her face for any answers.

“She threw me out, I am no doctor at Edenbrook anymore,” Elizabeth admits, looking into Bryce brown eyes. “Now her plan can go into the next step.”

“Elizabeth…” Bryce groans. “I think you see something that is not there.”

“I know that you don’t want to believe me, Bryce. She is your idol. But remember my words.” She steps back from Bryce.

Bryce looks shocked at her. “Lizzy…”

“I will go back home, which means we won’t see each other,” Elizabeth says, reaching around her neck.

“No, no, no! Lizzy. He tries to stop her, but she puts off the necklace he gave her. “Lizzy…” he whispers, his vision gets blurry.

She takes his hand and puts the necklace inside; she closes his hand and then looks up. She sees Bryce tears and strokes them away. “I love you, Bryce…” she kisses his cheek, lingering for a moment. But then walks out of the hospital not looking back.

Bryce opens his hand looking at the golden necklace with his and her picture inside. He kisses the necklace and then he notices that he sobs and the tears fall down his cheek.

The next day, Bryce comes to work with less motivation. Her words ring in the back of his mind. He wonders if she is right and he is just blind because all his life he admired Dr Emery, because of her great work as a surgeon. But somehow, he believes that Elizabeth words could have something right on them.

When he walks into the direction of Harper’s office there is a heated argument between Dr Ramsey and Dr Emery. Instead of walking inside Bryce stops in his tracks and listens what Dr Ramsey says.

“You fired her because she was in the way of your goal, just admit it!” Ethan angrily accused Harper.

“Yes, and? Elizabeth would lose her license anyway so where is the point of her being here. I like that surgeon, alright? And she was in my way, but that surgeon will soon realise that he can have better.” Harper says.

Ethan scoffs. “I can’t believe you. By the way, I quit.” Dr Ramsey shouts before he throws his ID Card on the table, Bryce assumes by the sound it made.

And Bryce can’t believe that Elizabeth was right, and Harper really threw her out like that. Bryce enters the room and almost runs into Dr Ramsey.

“Dr Lahela, what can I do for you?” Harper smiles.

“I quit.” Bryce just says. “You had no right to throw Elizabeth out. She is one of the greatest doctors this hospital could have. And I am sure she will not have lost her job in the future, you know why? Because she cured a disease Dr Ramsey was not able to. Elizabeth took her free time and search so long until she finally found the cure. The patients are the ones she is interested in and she would always give her time for them, so they get what they want and need.” Bryce's voice rises with every word. “And if you thought, by throwing her out I would fall for you, you are mistaken. Elizabeth is the first person I love, the first person I ever let into my life after being treated badly. She is the one who knows about my family about my secrets and everything. And I would not give that up for you.” Bryce puts is ID Card on her table as well, being watched by a stunned Dr Ramsey. “I don’t want to work underneath terrible people like you. You might be a good surgeon, but you are a terrible person itself.” Bryce adds.

Ethan snorts and clears his throat, earning a glare from Harper.

“No need for you to quit your jobs, I’ll be transferring to the Midwest,” Harper explains laying the ID cards back to the two doctors before leaving the office.

Ethan and Bryce grab their Cards and then look at each other.

“But if you want to get that woman back you should hurry up. Her flight towards Connecticut goes in twenty minutes.” Ethan explains watching on his watch and then back to Bryce who has a defeated expression on his face.

“What is the matter? What are you waiting for?” Ethan looks at him, surprised that he isn’t moving yet.

“I… I won’t make it in twenty minutes. I have no car.” Bryce explains.

Ethan groans and grabs into his pocket. “Don’t you dare damage it,” Ethan warns and holds the key to him.

“Wait, you give me your car for this?” Bryce is shocked.

“Yes, because I want my doctor back, and well I am sure you want your woman back, I mean otherwise you would not care that necklace she used to wear with you around.” Ethan nods to the necklace around his neck.

Bryce blushes a bit. “Uh… yeah. Thank you, Dr Ramsey.” Bryce nods to Ethan before running out of the hospital towards Ethan’s car.

“Young people, nowadays,” Ethan mutters, shaking his head.

Fifteen minutes later Bryce runs through the crowded airport. “How am I supposed to find her here.” Bryce looks to the service point and an idea strikes him. He runs downstairs towards the service point. “Excuse me, can I use your microphone, my girlfriend is here somewhere. I need to hold her back, please.” Bryce begs.

The woman gives it to him with a smile. “Good luck.”

“Thank you, I need that.”

A loud screech sound comes through the speakers. “Whoops, sorry.” Bryce apologises before turning to the crowd.

“Elizabeth… I know you are somewhere here. You were right, it was her plan the whole time. I was just too blind to see it because I admired her as a surgeon.” Bryce takes a deep breath that everyone can hear through the speakers. “Don’t leave, Lizzy. Dr Ramsey and I quit our jobs, well then we got them back, but that is not the important part. The important part is that he wants his best resident back and I want my girlfriend back. I want the woman back I see myself sitting on our terrace of a small house where we raised our children looking over our garden and laugh about all the cool stuff we did together. And sometimes we are still the nerds we are now, talking about medicine even though we retired a long time ago. I want the woman back I see as the mother of my children, I want the woman back I see at the altar in front of me in a white dress. Please, Lizzy. Come back to me, I am sorry I should have believed you, but I was biased.” Bryce looks down. “I wait at the service point, but if you haven’t arrived ten minutes after your plane departed I accept defeat.” Bryce puts the microphone back down. “Oh, and Lizzy? I love you more than I ever loved anyone. And if you go on that plane, Dr Ramsey kicks your ass.” Bryce chuckles but then falls silent. “Sorry, couldn’t stop me there.” he gives the microphone back and then walks over to the wall, leaning against it, waiting for Elizabeth to arrive.

But minutes pass and no sign of her, and when he sees the plane to New Haven. Bryce anxious, some people look at him sorry that she doesn’t arrive. Bryce slides down the wall, taking off the necklace holding it in his hand, opening it to look at their pictures. He strokes over her smiling face and he feels tears to form again. The woman who gave him the microphone gives him tissues and a glass of water. “Maybe she still comes…”

Bryce nods and takes the items, murmuring a quiet thanks.”

But when the minutes passed, Bryce gave up and gets up defeated that he lost the woman he loves. He is close to the stairs when he hears his name. Bryce turns around looking through the crowd, searching for the familiar face.

“Bryce…” Elizabeth comes out of the crowd and the crowd starts to smile at Bryce. He walks over to her, standing in front of her, looking down to her. “You… you came.”

Elizabeth dries his cheek from tears he didn’t know are there. “Yes, I was already on the plane when someone came in and mentioned someone in the airport talks about another woman. I didn’t react until a flight attended came and mentioned Elizabeth Park.” she lays a hand on Bryce's chest where is heart beats very fast. “I then explained that this is me and I have to leave the plane. It took a few minutes that is why I am so late, and then I couldn’t find my suitcase.” Elizabeth chuckles, looking back up into Bryce brown eyes who aren’t leaving hers. “But then I found everything and came here as fast as I could, and I didn’t saw you at the service point and I almost panicked, so I screamed your name.”

Bryce puts his hand on her cheek where she leans onto it. “I thought you departed with the plane. I gave up. I thought I lost you. But… but when you were on that plane you didn’t hear what I said?”

Elizabeth shakes her head. “No… I’d like to.”

Before Bryce could say something, the woman who offered the microphone comes over. “I can play it again, we always record the announcements.”

“Then do this, I want her to hear it.” Bryce looks down to Elizabeth who looks back at him when the announcement comes through.

_Elizabeth… I know you are somewhere here. You were right, it was her plan the whole time. I was just too blind to see it because I admired her as a surgeon._

_*Breathing sound*_

_Don’t leave, Lizzy. Dr Ramsey and I quit our jobs, well then we got them back, but that is not the important part. The important part is that he wants his best resident back and I want my girlfriend back. I want the woman back I see myself sitting on our terrace of a small house where we raised our children looking over our garden and laugh about all the cool stuff we did together. And sometimes we are still the nerds we are now, talking about medicine even though we retired a long time ago. I want the woman back I see as the mother of my children, I want the woman back I see at the altar in front of me in a white dress. Please, Lizzy. Come back to me, I am sorry I should have believed you, but I was biased._

_*Silence*_

_I wait at the service point, but if you haven’t arrived ten minutes after your plane departed I accept defeat._

_*Silence*_

_Oh, and Lizzy? I love you more than I ever loved anyone. And if you go on that plane, Dr Ramsey kicks your ass._

_*Bryce chuckle but then silence*_

_Sorry, couldn’t stop me there._

Bryce never looked away from her eyes, only wishing away the tears that escaped with each word Bryce said.

“You want to grow old with me?” Elizabeth sobs.

“Yes, I was always afraid of getting too attached to anyone, but Lizzy. I love you and losing you like this, made me realise that I cannot imagine a life without you. I want you by my side, and I have no ring but you’ll get one.” Bryce goes down on one knee and holds her hand, looking up at her shocked expression. “Elizabeth Park? Will you marry me?”

Elizabeth sobs and nods. “Yes, of course!”

The people around them applause and Bryce crushes his lips on hers, kissing her while gripping her face. Elizabeth puts her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her, kissing him back with. Bryce can’t believe that she said yes to this spontaneous proposal, but he will forever be grateful. When he breaks the kiss, he leans his forehead against her and says in a hoarse voice. “Can I put the necklace back around your neck?”

“You don’t even have to ask,” Elizabeth whispers and turns around removing her hair.

Bryce grins and puts the necklace around her neck, then he turns her around by her hips. “I love you, Lizzy.”

“And I love you too.” she kisses his cheek. “But now you have to explain to me everything about the Ethan quit then you and after that, you got your jobs back because I don’t understand that.” Elizabeth chuckles and Bryce joins.

“I will do that on the way to my place?” Bryce grins.

“Mine, we have more privacy there.” Elizabeth beams.

“Good argument.” Bryce smiles and takes her hand to go home.


End file.
